narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akimi Kaguya
Akimi Kaguya (カグヤアキミ, Kaguya Akimi) is a Genin level kunoichi from Kirigakure no Sato. Her main occupation is being a Medic-nin and a student to the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Akimi is quite capable but due to her mental instability she keeps failing and falling behind, an example would be finishing the Ninja Academy at the late age of fourteen. As a member of Kaguya clan, she possesses a very special kekkei genkai allowing her to manipulate her bones in whatever way she wants. She currently has no contact with any other member of her clan and she doesn't particularly wish to contact anyone. She's training alone but aspires to join the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist squad. Background Akimi was born in one of the least prestigious parts of the Hidden Mist Village. She inherited the Kaguya blood through her mother, who herself didn't possess neither the kekkei genkai nor the looks. Akimi's father left the family because his resentment to Kaguya who killed his ancestor was too strong to accept the fact that his wife was one of them. He preferred to think that she cheated on him which badly affected her reputation in the village. He was presumably dead by the time Akimi turned six, but he was never of much concern to her so she didn't go out of her way to make sure. He was also a taboo at their house, because mentioning him would make her mother sad and abusive back when she was younger. One thing Akimi did get from her was mental instability and vulnerability which caused them both to ruin each others lives, the mother more voluntarily than the daughter. There was love, but it was stained by guilt, hidden resentment and blaming. Due to the fact that Akimi's father was shinobi she was sent to the Academy herself (probably to get his attention) but her results were far from satisfactory which her mother never failed to point out. Despite her words, she wasn't retarded or incapable - she simply wasn't able to cope with her situation mentally and that disturbed her progress. Her vulnerability as well as the rumors about her family situation caused her to be a victim of bullying which made her stronger in a way - she willingly became an outcast and avoided people as much as she could until she was no longer noticed. And she found that she was content with not noticing anyone else too. In the end, Akimi's mother died before she managed to become a kunoichi. Maybe she really was a failure after all, but there was no one to tell her that. After all, she was the only one alive in this world, everyone else was long dead to her. Appearance Although not very tall, Akimi is skinny to the point of being bony which make her seem like she's older than she really is. Her limbs look like thin, long sticks and it's not the most attractive thing in the world. Especially since all her clothes are very loose to allow for bone manipulation while arms and legs remain uncovered. Akimi has exceptionally dark, tanned skin which also sets her apart from other girls her age because tanning isn't considered attractive in the Hidden Mist Village where the whitest skin is appreciated. She was, however, born this way. Akimi isn't all hideous though, she's pretty much average but she certainly does have her good points just like anyone else. Her hair is pure white, thick and very, very fluffy - it never lies down despite their length which is down to her hips, it just seems to fly around her body. It makes contrast with her dark skin and sharp features, the fringe long enough to almost reach her violet eyes. Akimi's lips are small and almost the colour of her skin, due to her light weight her nose is more pointy but not long enough to catch attention. Her eyes always seem to express fear unless she's alone and it annoys people to the point of making her a victim of their bullying. They're violet and round shaped. Her white eyebrows though thin, due to contrast with her skin are very noticeable and expressive usually emphasizing whatever her eyes tell. Right above them are two dark red dots Akimi was born with, a proof of her legacy. She doesn't bother with concealing her emotions because even if it's so easy to shake her, it won't influence her missions. Akimi always dresses in a similar fashion, wearing teal shorts and almost completely covering them with her light blouse that's so loose on her it always uncovers at least one of her arms. Her breasts are tied with a bandage which can be sometimes noticed, as her clothes are chosen in such a way as to not restrain her moves. She wears her Kiri headband with navy fabric around her neck as well as a pair of very typical ninja sandals in that same colour. Akimi only wears her kabura on missions, as she normally prefers to make her own weapons and wearing it on a bare flesh isn't particularly comfortable. Personality Akimi might turn out to be someone unlikeable due to her indifference towards people and general aloofness. She's definitely polite when addressed always using proper honorifics, but that's a long way from friendliness. She wasn't born this way, but loneliness doesn't scare her in the least - and she found that through her lifetime whenever she tried to depend on another person she'd end up feeling like a fool due to her originally trusting nature. That was greatly amplified by her vulnerability. In turn Akimi became distrustful to the point at which she's no longer able to accept that someone might not have a hidden motive which so far served her right. She's not melodramatic, she simply doesn't acknowledge others and any possible relationships she might form on the way. For a person who is easily let down by people she cares about and takes betrayal very badly leading often to a state close to depression that just seems like the most healthy option. Her emotions are always visible and crystal clear as she honestly just never considered trying to hide them. People usually assume that Akimi's attitude is fake but they just overestimate her, she's quite simple actually - the wall she builds around herself is real and higher than anyone could think under her calm and respectful demeanor. It would require too strong of a will to face the real world and that she simply doesn't possess, her state of mind is like an empty void with a Kirigakure symbol on it. Anyone who meets Akimi at least once has a fair chance of noticing her loyalty to the village and its citizens that resembles that of a religion. She holds local authorities at the highest respect seeing Kiri as the centre everything and other countries she mistrusts. She's willing to spill blood over her motherland and that's both the enemy's and her own, she can do it because neither are worthy of the village's safety and prosperity. At those times and particularly in battle Akimi becomes cruel which is caused by her intent only as her ability to experience empathy is very limited and usually reserved to those whom she serves out of duty. She's slightly bipolar in that sense, as in a fight she's completely changed and unpredictable and often - that's when she feels the most connection to another person, the only time she feels anything interacting with someone other than the Mizukage. As gruesome as it sounds, the feeling is worth it - the joy of helping her people while piercing a grave enemy with a sword. I believe it's called satisfaction. For a person seemingly rejected by everyone it's a powerful motivation force. Abilities Akimi's weapon of choice is a sword that she makes out of her arm bone. Her wish is to become proficient enough to one day join the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and serve Mizukage. She doesn't depend on chakra too much as she doesn't even use her element release and doesn't like wasting time learning jutsus while she could be practicing with her sword. Due to the fact that she never has any contact with another Kaguya clan member, she has little knowledge of the techniques - in fact, her arsenal is limited to those that serve sword fight. She's also a talented Medic-nin but she's not particularly interested in it and mostly does it because it's expected of her - she'd much rather fight. If she's fighting with the intent to kill she might go berserk and become unstoppable, a quality that she assigns to the Kaguya blood.